TT and N
by TigerSarina
Summary: Naruto and his friends end up in the titans world, they become friends but evil is coming for Raven and her little sister Sarina, they all team up with other hero's and villains to stop Trigon


All of the titans were in the living and were really bored

"Dude, I am soooooooooooooo bored" whined Beast Boy then the alarm went off

"Finally trouble I need to kick some bad guy butts" said Cyborg happily

"Some teenagers appeared in town in a flash of light" said Raven

"Titans lets go" said Robin and they headed to town and stopped in front of the teenagers (Naruto and his friends)

"Where are we" said Naruto

"Your in Jump City and we are going to kick your butts" said Cyborg and his arm turned into a canon, the teenagers were shocked that he could do that, Sarina jumped in front of her friends

"Try it" she said as she went into her fighting stance, Cyborg was about to shoot her but Ravens voice stopped him

"Wait! Don't'!" said Raven, they all looked at her, Raven walked in front of the titans, her eyes went wide as she saw Sarina

"Sarina? Is that you" asked Raven, Sarina's eyes went wide as well

"Raven?" said Sarina she looked closely at Raven, Raven took off her hood and then Sarina smiled

"Yeah it is you" said Sarina as she hugged Raven, Raven hugged back and their friends were shocked

"Dude, Raven hugging" said Beast Boy shocked, Raven and Sarina broke apart and smiled at each other

"Wow raven you haven't changed a bit since last time I saw you" sais Sarina

"You haven't changed either I take it" said Raven

"Not a chance" said Sarina

"Ok what is going on first we're bored second finally get trouble third Raven stopped us from kicking their buts and now Raven is hugging and smiling" said Beast Boy as he held his head

"Do you even have a brain?" asked Sarina

"Friend Raven who is this girl and how do you know her" asked Starfire

"Her name is Sarina and she's my little sister" said Raven, all of their friends were shocked to hear this

"How did you guys get here" asked Raven

"As much as I like to tell you but can we go inside first" said Sarina

"Sure you guys can come with us" said Robin, they agreed, they made their way to where the titans lived and went inside to the living room, Sarina told them everything that happened

"Well until you guys find a way home, you can stay here" said Robin

"Oh thank you er" said Ino

"My name is Robin, this is Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and you already know Raven" said Robin

"Oh, thank you robin for letting us stay" said Ino

"No problem um" said Robin

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Ino and this is Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, you guys already know Sarina and Naruto" said Ino, then Naruto's stomach rumbled

"Oh, I'm hungry" said Naruto "Hey do you guys have any ramen" asked Naruto, his friends just signed

"Typical" said Sakura

"How troublesome" said Shikamaru

"Er, whats ramen" said Robin, Naruto eyes went wide and all you could hear was

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Naruto, well that. Naruto's friends finally calmed Naruto's friends finally calmed Naruto down, saying there are more foods then ramen and he should try something new, Naruto agreed sadly

"Ooookay now that we've got that sorted why not have some pizza" said Cyborg

"Whats that" asked Ino

"What you don't know what pizza is! Oh man you have to try it is delicious" said Cyborg as he ate some pizza, Sarinas friends just shrugged and ate a bite of pizza

"Hmmm this is delicious" said Choji as he ate some more

"No kidding" said Shikamaru

"Hmm so tasty" said Sakura

"Woah this is sooo tasty" said Naruto as he ate some more, al, of them got filled up and stop eating pizza except from Choji who just kept eating and eating, the titans were shocked, only Cyborg could eat that much, then Choji stopped eating because all of the pizza's were gone. it soon turned night fall and they all went to bed. In the morning they all got up to hear Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing over meat or tofu

"Dude we're having tofu waffles!" said Beast Boy

"Man no one wants tofu waffles!" said Cyborg

"I do pass me the soy sauce!" said Beast Boy

"Is there any meat in tofu waffles?!" said Cyborg

"Of course not its tofu" said Beast Boy

"Then no soy sauce for you" said Cyborg, they kept on arguing, Sarina got sick of it

"QUIET, JUST MAKE YOUR OWN BREAKFEST" shouted Sarina, they all looked at her

"Yes Sarina" said Cyborg and Beast Boy quietly

"Thank god, I was about to shut them up" said Sakura

"You rally are Raven sister" said Robin, Sarina just smiled, they all finished breakfast then the alarm went off

"Whats that" asked Shikamaru

"Trouble in the city, more teenagers" said Robin

"They could be more of your friends" said Starfire to Sarina

"Well lets got" said Naruto as he and everyone else went to where the teenagers where, they saw Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Gaara

"You guys, hey!" shouted Sakura, the teenagers looked at Sakura with a smile on their face and Sakura and the others ran towards them

"Thank god we found you" said Kiba

"Gaara, hey" said Naruto, they all talked and went back to the titans home

"So who are these kids" asked Kiba

"Ask Sarina, she knows everything" said Choji, Sarina told them what happened and who the 'Kids were'

"This is not good" said Shino

"As Kazekage I cannot wait here, we must get back home" said Gaara

"Excuse me but what is this Kazekage you speak of" said Starfire

"Its like a leader of an entire state" said Sarina

"Cool dude" said Beast Boy, then Raven fainted, robin caught her

"Raven!" said Sarina, but then she fainted aw well, Gaara caught

"Whats wrong" said Naruto, then red marks glowed on Raven and Sarina's bodies, everyone was wondering what the marks were but the titans already knew


End file.
